


The Fast and the Curious

by ViciousVenin



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kink Discovery, M/M, Movie Theater Sex, Name-Calling, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin
Summary: Frank and Gerard (don't) watch a movie.





	The Fast and the Curious

**Author's Note:**

> My current longer wip includes a movie date and while writing it I was kind of disappointed that it didn't turn into movie theater sex. So I decided to write that as it's own thing. Enjoy :)

As soon as they take their seats at the back of the theater, Frank knows he’s in for it. Gerard’s wearing that smile, the one that means he’s up to something, and by the way he insisted they sit all the way back here, as far away from all the other moviegoers as possible, Frank can hazard a guess at what Gerard has planned.

Frank fidgets through the previews, waiting for the movie to start so Gerard will just get on with it. His boyfriend is sitting calmly in the seat next to him, sipping his soda and watching the trailers as if he’s actually interested in them.

Finally, the lights go down and the movie begins playing. Frank doesn’t even know what they’re seeing until the title flashes across the screen. Tokyo Drift, apparently. Now Frank knows he’s _really_ in for it, as this move is entirely not Gerard’s speed, no pun intended. Out of the corner of his eye, Frank notices Gerard still pretending to be engrossed in the film, but Frank knows it’s only a matter of time before he gives up the charade.

Surprisingly enough, the movie plays for almost an hour before he does. It had been long enough that Frank actually started to settle in a little bit, not concentrating on Gerard so intently. A rookie mistake.

Casually, oh so casually, Gerard sets his soda down in the cupholder and then lets his hand fall onto Frank’s knee. Frank immediately turns to look at him to find Gerard still watching the screen as if nothing has happened. But Frank knows Gerard is finally putting his plan into action, which is made all the more clear when Gerard starts lightly rubbing the skin of Frank’s knee where it’s exposed by the hole in his jeans. It’s nothing, barely any contact, but Frank’s breath quickly turns shallow and his heartrate kicks up.

Gerard, the bastard, pretends not to notice any of it. Instead, his movements on Frank’s knee become more teasing, gliding the very tips of his fingers over Frank’s skin. Slowly, Gerard slides his hand up to where the hole in Frank’s jeans ends and tucks his fingertips under the denim to rub the top of Frank’s thigh.

“Gee,” Frank breathes. His chest is rising and falling rapidly now, and he can feel sweat collecting on his palms.

“Yeah, Frankie?” Gerard asks, not taking his eyes off the screen and not slowing his fingers on Frank’s leg.

Frank can’t answer. He can only sit as still as possible as Gerard extracts his fingers from his pants and then slowly slides his palm up the inseam until it rests on Frank’s inner thigh. Gerard resumes making stroking motions with his fingers, now so close to Frank’s crotch that he feels his cock twitch behind his zipper.

As if on cue, Gerard leans in and presses his mouth to Frank’s ear. “You hard for me, Frankie?” he whispers.

Frank whimpers and closes his eyes. The feeling of Gerard’s warm breath against the side of his face is almost too much sensation for him to deal with right now.

Gerard drops his head down to the crook of Frank’s neck and places a kiss behind his ear. “You need me to take care of you?”

“Gerard,” Frank says desperately, “we can’t.”

Gerard continues stroking the crease of Frank’s thigh, placing kisses on his neck. “No one will see us, babe. You’ve just gotta be quiet.”

Frank lets out another whimper and then gasps as Gerard bites down on his neck.

“Shh,” Gerard soothes. Slowly, he moves his hand to cover the bulge in Frank’s jeans and presses down.

Frank can’t help but buck up into Gerard’s hand, biting his lip to stifle a moan. Gerard starts rubbing Frank insistently, kneading the denim and teasing Frank’s cock.

“Mmm…” Gerard says in Frank’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you when we get home.”

Frank’s breath catches in his throat. His eyes are still squeezed shut, but he can feel Gerard dragging the zipper down on his jeans and reaching a hand in.

“Gonna bend you over the couch and fuck you so hard,” Gerard says, and then he wraps his hand around Frank’s cock.

Frank moans, but thankfully it’s lost in the sound of the roaring engines on screen.

“You gotta be quiet, sugar,” Gerard reminds him while slowly tugging at his dick. “Don’t wanna get caught, do you?” Frank shakes his head. “Or maybe you do…” Gerard says.

Frank freezes, but Gerard’s hand only speeds up. “You like the idea of getting caught, Frankie? Hmm? That turn you on?”

“Fuck, Gee,” Frank whispers. He never understands how Gerard somehow manages to figure out his kinks before he even knows they exist.

Gerard grins against Frank’s cheek. “I knew it. You’re a slut, you know that? You’d let me do anything to you.”

Frank wants to protest, but the thing is, Gerard is right. He’s letting Gerard jerk him off in _public_ for fuck’s sake.

“Bet you’d let me fuck you right here, huh? Wouldn’t even have to wait to get you home.” Gerard’s hand tightens on Frank’s cock and Frank fights hard to stay quiet. “Tell me I’m right,” Gerard demands. “Tell me you’d let me fuck you if I wanted.”

“I–” He doesn’t want to admit it, but just the thought of Gerard silently dropping his pants and lowering Frank down on his dick takes Frank close to the edge. “ _Yes_.”

Gerard lets out a long breath and leans his forehead against Frank’s temple, his hand never slowing. “Fuck, Frankie. That’s so fucking hot.”

“Please,” Frank says, desperate to get off and so close to making noise he’s worried he’ll let out a moan without thinking. “Please, Gerard, I need–”

“Shh,” Gerard says. “I got you, I got you.” He pulls more insistently on Frank’s cock then, adding a twist when he reaches the head to squeeze it tight and dipping down to slide against his balls on the downstroke.

“Shit, shit, oh fuck – _ahh_ –” Frank’s whispers turn into a moan and Gerard quickly leans in and presses his mouth to Frank’s to cut off the sound. Frank scrunches his eyes shut and kisses back furiously, his entire body focused on the feeling of Gerard’s mouth and hand on him. He moans quietly against Gerard’s tongue when he comes, bucking his hips up and writhing under Gerard’s touch.

Gerard continues stroking him until Frank becomes overstimulated and hisses. When Gerard lets go, Frank collapses back into the seat, breathing hard. He doesn’t even notice when Gerard tucks him back into his jeans and zips them up.

Slowly, Frank opens his eyes. Gerard is grinning at him, looking way too satisfied with himself. Frank reaches down and presses his hand to the bulge in Gerard’s pants, knocking that cocky smile right off his face.

“Frankie,” Gerard whispers. “ _Fuck_ , baby.”

Frank scans the theater. No one seems to have noticed them; all the other moviegoers are either focused on the screen or on each other. Frank smirks. It seems he and Gerard aren’t the only couple who have gotten bored, though they’ve probably taken it farther than anyone else has. Or should.

Slowly, and as quietly as possible, Frank slides off his seat and onto the floor.

“What are you doing?” Gerard hisses, looking down at Frank confusedly.

Frank moves to kneel between Gerard’s feet. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Gerard’s eyes go wide as Frank drags the zipper down on his jeans and pulls out Gerard’s cock. He doesn’t seem so confident about being in public now, throwing glances around the room every few seconds.

“Relax,” Frank says. “If anyone sees us, it’ll just make them jealous.” With that, Frank sinks his mouth down on Gerard’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gerard whispers with feeling. His head falls back against the seat and his eyes slip closed.

Frank gives a satisfied hum and swirls his tongue over the head, digging into the slit a little just to make Gerard squirm as he tries not to moan. Neither of them is particularly quiet during sex, but Gerard is definitely the louder of the two. Frank figures he should use that to his advantage, just to get a little payback.

He pulls off, keeping his hand moving on Gerard’s cock. “Think you can keep quiet, babe?” Frank teases. “Or do you need me to stop?”

Gerard shakes his head furiously, eyes still closed. “No, no, I’ll be good. I promise.”

Frank smiles. He loves it when Gerard takes control, but it’s always something special to see Gerard completely helpless for him. He lowers his mouth back onto Gerard’s cock and this time he doesn’t stop until his nose brushes against dark, coarse hair. Gerard moans softly again as Frank relaxes his throat and swallows.

Gerard is big, there’s no question of it, but Frank is also really, really good at sucking cock. He pulls off until just the head is in his mouth and then taps his fingertips against Gerard’s left thigh. Gerard fights to open his eyes and look down, but when he does, Frank sets him with that _look_ , and he knows Gerard will understand what he wants.

Gerard’s eyes flash dark, which Frank can see even just by the dim light of the screen. He threads a hand through Frank’s hair and then pushes down on the back of Frank’s head. Frank goes willingly, sinking down nearly to the base while keeping his eyes pinned on Gerard’s. When he feels Gerard’s cock gently nudge the back of his throat, he forces himself to relax, knowing what’s coming next.

Suddenly, Gerard thrusts his hips up, pushing his dick firmly into Frank’s mouth. Frank moans softly and revels in the feeling of Gerard’s fingers clasped tightly in his hair, the wetness in the corners of his eyes, the struggle to get enough air in through his nose.

Gerard begins fucking Frank’s mouth in earnest then, and with it returns his dirty mouth. “Look at you, just _taking_ it,” he whispers. “So fucking good for me, Frankie, so fucking _good_.”

The speed of his hips picks up and Frank slips into that zen place where all he can do is stare up at Gerard with half-lidded eyes and feel the stretch of his lips around the cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

“Shit, ‘m close, ‘m _close_ ,” Gerard says, his voice thinning to a whine at the end. His grip grows impossibly tighter in Frank’s hair as he pushes his hips up one last time and then holds them there as he comes down Frank’s throat.

Frank fights to keep his throat relaxed as Gerard comes and comes and comes for _ages_ , until he’s finally done. Gerard’s hand loosens on Frank’s head and Frank pulls off to gulp air like he’s just run a mile.

Gerard’s spent dick lies against his stomach and Frank smiles proudly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gerard says. “Don’t get too full of yourself.” Frank looks up to see Gerard grinning down at him, and grins right back.

As surreptitiously as possible, Frank climbs back into his seat and faces forward. Beside him he hears the drag of a zipper as Gerard puts himself back together. They sit in silence for a while, watching a movie they have long since stopped following or understanding. Sooner than Frank would’ve expected, the final scene plays, and the credits begin to roll.

“So,” Gerard says, suddenly at Frank’s ear. Frank can feel Gerard’s wicked smile against the side of his face. “Think you’ll be up for round two by the time we get home?”

Frank smiles back. “Bet on it.”


End file.
